


Puppy Love

by okaystretch



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaystretch/pseuds/okaystretch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dog-sitting fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

“You bought a dog?” Kirsten asked, not sure if Camille was joking.

“Not just any dog, the cutest little puppy in the whole wide world.” Camille responded in a high-pitched baby voice.

“That’s unlikely” Kirsten looked at the puppy like most people look at a book written in another language. She only ever had a goldfish, and when it died (because she never remembered to feed it) that was it for pets. It was just one of those things.

“She doesn’t mean it” Camille said to the dog. Kirsten just rolled her eyes and headed to her bedroom.

“You’re responsible for cleaning up after it!” She called over her shoulder.

The next day Kirsten walked into the Stitch Lab, already in a bad mood.

“What’s up with you?” Cameron asked, coming over from his station.

“Camille’s dog kept me up all night.” Kirsten shook her head, like she didn’t even want to bother with an explanation. 

Cameron smiled, “You got a dog?”

“I didn’t-” Kirsten began, but was cut off when Camille barged in, armed with tons of photos.

Kirsten rolled her eyes at the “awws” from Cameron and Linus, and went to go change.

 

Except for a few chewed up shoes and knocked over garbage bins, Kirsten didn’t really take notice of the dog, which Camille had named Buster.

That was, until Camille had to go out of town for something Maggie was having her do.

“It’s one night. You can’t handle Buster for one night?” Camille asked again, getting more irritated.

“I told you that I wasn’t going to take care of him when you got it.” Kirsten replied. Ordinarily she’d be happy that Camille was going to be out, but not anymore.

“Listen, I’m not going to hire a dog-sitter when your here. Just invite Cameron over or something, I don’t care.” Camille stopped before adding, “And my dog better still be here when I get back.”

Kirsten stared at the little puppy for a few seconds before calling Cameron with instructions to bring take out. She may not have specifically said they would be dog-sitting, but she figured he’d know when he got there. 

When Cameron showed up 20 minutes later (she timed him to make sure), Kirsten already felt exhausted. It seemed to her like this little dog had more energy than an entire army of small children.

“Looks like you need a little help.” Cameron nodded at Buster, who was running circles around Kirsten’s legs.

“Please.” She sighed, taking the food from him.

The next morning Camille came home to Kirsten and Cameron passed out next to each other on the couch, take out boxes all over the floor, and little Buster sleeping happily between them.

After snapping a quick pic, Camille smiled to herself and went to her room, decidingly not waking anyone.


End file.
